


Once and Never Again

by Nutzername



Category: N185
Genre: Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Jiwa is not having a good time, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regret, Sexual Violence, Sexual degradation, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutzername/pseuds/Nutzername
Summary: OC smut. That’s it.
Relationships: Jiwa/Maxim
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to mankind. Enjoy, you fools. And don’t you call me out on this.

Jiwa POV 

Me. Ugh. 

The hottest adolescent gay guy in conservative Detroit. Tragic, I know. 

School is out. My latest report was top of the class. I mean, like, duh? No worries in the world. My eyebrows on fleek. Life couldn’t be better. If only. 

This summer could have been mine and mine alone. Stealing every hot guy from Aris hands. Heh. That bitch is too short to reach my style anyway. 

But, ya know. Training. 

Keeping me from laying the pipe. Playing sausage poker. Getting down to business. You get the gist. 

I sigh. Wash the toothpaste out of my mouth and pick up my facial cream. Nothing to do about it. Guess I’m going to have to get used to being constantly horny for the rest of my miserable life.

Then the shower turns off, Maxim steps out. And my day goes from moderately ‘meh’ to outright bad.

He wraps a towel around his hip, joins me and Ari at the sink. My eyes wander down, for whatever fucking reason, and follow the soft trail of hair climbing down his stomach to the place I should rather not be thinking about. He’s been working out over the year. And it looks good on him. Very good.

Jesus Christ. I turn away, start thinking of old grannies in pyjamas. 

Not the spot to get horny. Definitely not the person to get horny on. Has it really been that long? 

Ari, the brat he is, suddenly slaps my ass and leaves. Giggles all the way to the door, even winks at me.

Hold up, am I not the mind reader here?? 

He closes the door behind him and I turn back to see Maxim staring at me with a frown. No, not a me. Lower. 

I follow his gaze. 

Fuck. FUCK.

Clearly visible through my unfortunately thin velvet briefs, a raging boner. If there was any blood left, it’d be rushing into my face immediately. I look back up, see he’s gone. Hear the unmistakable click of the door lock behind me and when I turn around he already shoves me into the counter. 

Oh god, he’s going to kill me. 

Max clamps his fingers around my neck. Pushes my face up with his thumb. What have I done? His mouth is right by my ear, his stomach pressed against mine. 

“You want this?” he whispers, his voice so dark. I start shivering. What the fuck is going on?! I thought he’s ace?? 

My mind immediately tells me no. Hell no. 

It’s Max, god damn it. This is so fucking weird. Those black widow vibes. He’ll probably kill me afterwards.

But my dick says something entirely else. Or is it Maxim in my head? He sinks nails into my hip. 

‘We’re not related, right? Just this one time, come on. Nobody will ever know.’

My dick twitches. Jesus. When have I ever been this horny before?? I feel like a fucking wet school girl. 

“Wait-“

I shake my head, open my eyes and push him back by his chest- but he doesn’t budge. Towers over me with those broad shoulders, caresses my neck carefully. Starts nuzzling my hair. Oh god. 

I lose the fight when he moves his hips. 

Rubs up against my dick so good my eyes flutter closed. I‘m not even sure what I’m saying when I lean back and moan. It’s close to a ‘yes’ and that’s all he needs to get down and press his lips into mine. He sinks his nails into my hair, grabs my hip and presses into me even further. 

That’s were things go from bad to worse. 

Max lifts me up onto the counter with such ease. Rips off my briefs, that asshole. They were expensive, alright? Real silk. Come on. All the while the kiss gets deeper, his thin lips against my full ones.

He’s surprisingly harsh, shoves his tongue into my mouth without asking. He tastes of chamomile tea. Of course he does. 

Once he’s fumbled the fabric off, his hips already shove in between my legs, spreads them wide. Makes me realise how much taller he is than me. 

I didn’t even notice him losing the towel, but there he is. Fully naked right before me. Looks at us, at my legs wrapped around his sides and his dick shoved against my ass. It’s so tempting. He could try. I am wet. 

But he doesn’t. 

Instead, he presses two long fingers into me. No prep, no lube. Just licked them quickly and in they went. Fucker. But I’m not complaining. 

The initial feeling of something sliding into me is just amazing. Gives me what my body has been longing for. Setting my nerve endings on fire. 

I throw my head back, turn myself on by just straight out moaning. God, do I sound sexy. 

I startle when he bites right into my throat. Sinks his teeth into my skin. But right now I couldn’t care less. Lost in the void of pleasure. 

It should have been a warning sign. 

Back in the world of the living I reach down to grab his dick. Try to get him going while he’s taking care of me. It’s only half hard. 

“You ready yet?” I laugh, jokingly of course. 

He grabs my hand with his own and thrusts into it. Syncs up the movement with the push of his fingers, and soon I feel more blood rushing into it. Oof.

Well, now I get why he’s wanted to prepare me. He must see the look in my eyes. The tiny bit of fear that he isn’t going to fit. 

“Can you take it?” He asks. Then he shoves in a third finger, and widens them carefully, probably to make me realise what is ahead of me. 

It stings, no question. A weird pressure. I admit it hurts. But if I don’t get fucked by him right now I’m going to go crazy. 

“Yes, yes. It’s fine.” I nod, push him closer with my feet. Still, I’m trembling all over. 

To my defense, I’m leaning on a cold mirror. 

He lowers his palm flat onto my stomach, pulls his fingers out and aligns his tip with my entrance. 

Then he pushes in. Slow and steady. Filling me out more than I expected. It’s bliss and torture at the same time. So warm. I reassure myself with the thought that it’s only going to get better.

It feels like an eternity until he’s fully in, his hip flush against my ass. 

I’m breathing hard. Try to accommodate. 

He holds still to let me get used to him. But I can feel his muscles twitching, eager to start thrusting into me. Impatient. His hand wanders down my front, grabs my dick to speed things up. At least it looks nice in his hands.

Of course, it always looks nice. 

He starts moving slowly. Tiny movements. It stings, but it gets better with every bit. Slicker by the second. The movement quicker, more eager. Until I’m sure he’s fed up with holding back.

“Can I-?”

“Fine.” I nod hesitantly, tense up in anticipation. The pain is bearable by now, fading slowly somewhere among the pleasure. It’ll be alright. 

That’s when it goes from worse to horrible. 

He immediately goes and shoves his whole length into me. I gasp. Ouch?

He picks up the pace, itching to go faster. I let him, grab at him in need of comfort. I cringe when he shoves me back into the mirror. 

Single strands from his hair have loosened, tickle my neck when he bites into it. I wince. That’s a bit too hard for my liking.

Soon he doesn’t hold back anymore, thrusts into me with all his strength. It’s a miracle if Ari doesn’t hear my strained moaning. 

The one time I regret being loud in bed. 

I don’t move an inch of my body. And, thank god, at least the fucking in itself proves to be good. I let that tingling built up in my stomach. Every push gets me a little bit closer, a steady wave of yes. With my feet locked behind his back and my hands holding onto to the edge of the counter, I let him use me to his liking. 

He’s long lost in the rhythm, focus written into his eyes. He looks so angry. I snicker when he starts biting his lip in concentration, eyebrows drawn into a deep frown. So hot and messy. 

His eyes shoot up the second the laughter leaves my mouth. Pierce me with anger. Fuck. 

“Shut up.” He growls and grabs my neck so hard I slam back into the mirror.

“Max!” I yell, startled. Push his hand off of me. 

That’s it. I expected him to be rough, but not for him to hurt me.

“What the fuck!?”

He just looks at me questioningly and stops entirely. Great, now I’m totally out of it. 

“What?”

“That hurt!” 

“So?”

“Are you serious?!”

Fed up by his antics I claw my nails into his arms, scratch so hard it must hurt like a bitch. 

But that fucker has the audacity to moan. Arches his back and thrusts into me again. 

I widen my eyes to see him equally surprised. Among it, a hint of embarrassment. Interesting. 

Finally. Something I can play with. 

“Don’t even-“

“You like that?” I whisper, excited. Run my fingers along his sides. 

“Fuck off-“ it turns into a stuttery gasp when I scratch his back. Make him push back in. 

“You masochistic motherfucker.” 

He takes a shaky breath, leans down and puts his forehead to mine. I see how much this is turning him on. His eyes asking for what he doesn’t dare speak out loud. 

“Keep going.” I whisper, run my nails along his back to show him who’s in control. He starts again, slowly. 

“Faster.” I demand. Provocative on purpose. He goes faster, knows exactly what I’m doing. But he obeys. Silently begging me for me to do it again. 

“Deeper, Max.”

He goes deeper. Growls at me as if he’s never learned how to speak. I know what he wants. That doesn’t mean he gets it. 

The price for being an asshole. 

“Go on,” I chuckle, “make me cum.”

I shouldn’t have said that. 

“You insufferable, little cunt!”

A startled gasp escapes me when he drags me off of the counter and pushes me face first into it. One hand securing my hands behind my back, the other keeping me down by my hair. Next second he’s back inside and just thrusts. Hard and deep. 

It hits me unprepared, and god, in the exact right spot. Forces a sob out of me I’ve never heard before. Just when I thought I’ve taken control over this. 

Damn it. 

He pulls out slowly, so very slowly and when I think he’s not going to do it again he thrusts back in. Makes me whine like a desperate bitch. Makes me wanna beg for more. 

“You like that?” He mocks me, says it just the way I did before. That bastard. 

Again he pulls out, but this time he doesn’t go back in. Not again.

“You want me to keep going?”

He sounds so pissed.

“Maaaaaax~” I whine, strain against the hold. 

“Go on, please?!“ I cry out, endlessly annoyed, but he still doesn’t do anything. Why does he keep on stopping when it’s getting good?

I kick him with my feet. 

“Come on, you fucking cocktease!”

He thrusts back in with so much force, pushes me onto his dick with his hand secured to my neck again. I scream out in surprise. If Ari didn’t hear that he’s fucking deaf. 

“Are you seriously getting off on that?!”

He just nods into my neck, laughing, bites it like he did before. Fucking weirdo. But he’s hitting the right spots, I’ll give him that. 

I bury my head in the counter with a moan, wallow in the pleasure of his length shoving into me over and over.

“Stupid.. giant... ass... mother... fucker...” I manage to croak, make him moan. Every time he hits the spot the lever builds up higher, until I fear I cannot be much more on edge than I already am. Finally. 

“Fuck you, I’m.. I’m going to-“

He wraps his hand around my dick. And that does the trick. Makes me lose sense of what’s around me. 

My vision and my mind go black until I cross the line and just cry out. So loud, my whole body tensing and twitching with the euphoria lighting my nerves on fire. 

Every thrust keeps the flame alive, lighting it anew until it dies down and fades into a warm glow. All tension leaves my body. 

I melt back into the cool marble surface and linger in the bliss that is the orgasm afterglow. 

Jesus fucking Christ. 

He managed to keep the mess at bay, catching most of my stuff in his palm. Until he wipes it all off onto my back. Ugh.

The sink is literally right next to us. 

“Son of a bitch.”

He’s still not any closer than he was before. 

“You still at it?”

He sighs. 

“...I’m not 20, Jiwa.”

“So?”

“It’ll take a while.”

“Well, hurry up, then.” 

I catch myself wondering how long that ‘while’ might be. The constant thrusting is getting uncomfortable, rubbing at my sensitive spots. But he seems aware, lifts me back onto the counter into a more comfortable position. 

“Sorry.” He mumbles, nuzzles my hair. 

It’s nice. Comforting. 

I close my eyes, let myself fall into his chest. So he actually is able to be kind, huh?

Every kiss, every touch tickles on my skin. He buries his fingers in my hair, kisses my temple, my eyes. Goes down until he reaches my full lips and I open them, allow him to sink into me. He moans into it.

This is much more my style. 

I can feel him going slower, deeper. Creating less friction and making it more bearable for me. 

I wrap my arms around his neck, sink my fingers into his hair. It’s so soft. His movements are no longer fast and hard, but slow and deep. Caressing. Caring. 

I start biting his collarbone, bury my nails in his chest. He tries to suppress the moan. I force him to do it again. 

Then his breath hitches, goes faster. He catches himself on the counter, arches his back and his whole body tenses. All of a sudden his thrusts turn hard, deep, erratic. 

“Are you-?”

A single, desperate, cut off whine escapes him and suddenly his palm presses flat onto my mouth, slams my head back into the mirror again so that he can sink his teeth into my exposed neck. Hard and fucking painful. I scream into his hand while he comes inside of me. 

It lasts no longer than a few seconds. Then he finally lets go. Slaps a tiny kiss onto the deep indentation of his teeth. As if that’d make it better. 

I slap him right into his face. 

“Ow-“

“You fucking bastard!” I yell. 

He just raises a brow. 

“Did you just come into me!?”

“You’re a man, Jiwa.”

“You’re unbelievable!” 

There’s the tiniest knock at the door. 

Max gives me the finger, pulls out and teleports away. Leaving me naked and furious on the counter. 

“No, no, no-“ I shout. 

But Ari just opens the door, peaks his head in with a slice of bacon sticking out of his mouth. I just barely manage to cover myself with a towel. 

“Are you finished yet? I need to pee.” He casually munches. 

“Piss off!”

I throw a shampoo bottle at his face, and he runs off laughing. 

Never. Again.


	2. Einmal und nicht wieder.

Ich. Ugh.

Der hotteste jugendliche schwule Kerl im wunderschön konservativen Detroit. Tragisch, ich weiß.

Schule ist vorbei. Mein Zeugnis war natürlich das beste des Jahrgangs. Ich mein, natürlich? Keine Sorge in der Welt. Meine Augenbrauen on fleek. Das Leben könnte nicht besser sein. Naja. 

Dieser Sommer wäre meiner gewesen. Meiner ganz allein. Ich hätte jeden hotten Typen von Aris Händen gestohlen. Heh. Die Bitch ist eh zu kurz um meinem Style zu entsprechen. 

Aber ihr wisst ja. Training. 

Hält mich wie immer davon ab ein Rohr zu verlegen. Ihr versteht. 

I seufze, wasche die Zahnpaste aus meinem Mund und reiche nach meiner Gesichtscreme. Da kann man nichts machen. Ich bin verdammt dazu für den Rest meines miserablen Lebens dauergeil zu sein. 

Dann geht die Dusche aus, und Maxim kommt raus. Und mein Tag wendet sich von halbwegs ‘meh’ zu ‘schlecht’.

Er wickelt ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte, stellt sich zu mir und Ari ans Waschbecken. Meine Augen wandern herunter, warum auch immer, folgen den Haaren von seinem Bauchnabel bis runter unter zu dem Ort an dem ich besser nicht denken sollte. Er hat diese Jahr ein wenig trainiert. Und es sieht gut aus. Sehr gut. 

Jesus Christ. Ich dreh mich weg, denke an Omas in Pyjamas. 

Nicht der Ort um geil zu werden. Definitiv nicht die Person wegen der ich geil werden sollte. Ist es wirklich solang her?

Ari, die Fotze die er ist, klatscht mir plötzlich auf den Arsch und geht. Kichert auf seinem Weg zur Tür, zwinkert mir sogar zu. 

Moment, bin ich nicht der Gedankenleser hier??  


Er schließt die Tür hinter sich und ich dreh mich zurück. Maxim starrt mich mit fragendem Blick an. Nein warte, nicht mich. Tiefer.

Ich schau herunter. 

Fuck. FUCK.

Ganz deutlich sichtbar unter meinen bordeaux roten Briefs, der krasseste Ständer. Wäre auch nur ein bisschen Blut übrig, würde es mir sofort ins Gesicht steigen. Ich schau auf. Sehe, dass er weg ist. Dann höre ich das unverwechselbare Klicken des Türschlosses und als ich mich umdrehe schubst er mich schon in den Badezimmer Tresen.

Oh Gott, er wird mich umbringen. 

Max schließt seine Hand um meinen Hals, drückt mein Gesicht hoch mit seinem Daumen. Was hab ich nur getan? Sein Mund ist bei meinem Ohr, sein Bauch an meinen gepresst.

“Willst du das?” Flüstert er. Sein Stimme ist so dunkel. Ich fang an zu zittern. Was zur Hölle passiert hier!? Ich dachte er ist ace??

Mein Verstand sagt mir sofort nein. Hell no. 

Das ist Max, damn it. Das ist so fucking weird. Er wird mich höchst warscheinlich töten, wenn er erst mal fertig mit mir ist. 

Aber mein Schwanz sagt was ganz anderes. Oder ist es Maxim in meinem Kopf? Ich fühl mich wie ein feuchtes Schulmädchen. 

Wir sind nicht verwandt, richtig? Nur dieses eine Mal, komm schon. Niemand wird es je erfahren.

“Warte-“

Ich schüttele meinen Kopf, öffne meine Augen und drücke ihn zurück- aber er bewegt sich nicht. Hebt bloß seine Hand and die Seite meines Gesichts. Fängt an mein Haar zu küssen. Oh nein. 

Ich verliere den Kampf wenn er seine Hüfte bewegt.

Presst gegen meinen Ständer so nice, dass meine Augen zufallen. Ich weiß nicht mal was ich sage, als ich mich zurück lehne und stöhne. Aber es ist nah an einem ‘Ja’ und mehr braucht er nicht um sich runter zu beugen und seine Lippen auf meine zu pressen. Er gräbt seine Finger in mein Haar, greift meine Hüfte und presst noch härter gegen mich. 

Ab da wendet sich mein Tag von schlecht zu schlechter. 

Max hebt mich auf den Tresen mit Leichtigkeit. Reisst meine Briefs runter, das Arschloch. Die waren teuer, ok? Echte Seide. Komm schon. Währenddessen wird der Kuss tiefer, seine schmalen Lippen gegen meine vollen. 

Er ist überraschend harsch, schiebt seine Zungen in meinen Mund ohne überhaupt zu fragen. Er schmeckt nach Kamille. Natürlich tut er das. 

Als er dann endlich den Stoff ganz runter gerissen hat drängt sich seine Hüfte schon zwischen meine Beine, schiebt sie weit auseinander. 

Ich hab nicht mal gemerkt, dass er das Handtuch abgenommen hat, aber da steht er. Komplett nackt vor mir. Sieht mich an, meine Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen und sein Schwanz an meinem Arsch. Es ist verlockend. Er könnte es versuchen. Ich bin feucht. 

Aber er tuts nicht. 

Stattdessen schiebt er zwei lange Finger in mich rein. Ohne Vorbereitung, ohne Gleitgel. Nur kurz abgeleckt und rein damit. Fucker. Aber ich beschwere mich nicht. 

Das erste Gefühl ist einfach unglaublich. Gibt mir was mein Körper die ganze Zeit verlangt. Meine Nerven gehen in Flammen auf. 

Ich schmeiss meinen Kopf zurück. Mache mich selbst geil, indem ich stöhne. Gott, ich klinge so sexy. 

Ich erschrecke leicht, als er einfach in meinen Hals beisst. Aber im Moment könnte es mich nicht weniger interessiert. Verloren im Nichts der Lust. 

Es hätte das erste Warnzeichen sein sollen. 

Zurück im Land der Lebenden greife ich dann auch eventuell nach seinem Schwanz. Spiele ein bisschen an ihm rum, während er sich um mich kümmert. Er ist immer noch nur halb hart.

“Noch nicht bereit?” Lache ich amüsiert. 

Er greift meine Hand mit seiner und stößt rein. Gleicht die Bewegung mit seinen Finger an, und schon bald spüre ich wie das Blut herein fließt. Uff.

Well, jetzt verstehe ich warum er mich so lange vorbereitet. Er muss den Blick in meinen Augen sehen. Die leichte Furcht, dass er nicht rein passen wird. 

“Bist du das nicht gewöhnt?” Fragt er. Hurensohn. Dann schiebt er noch einen dritten Finger rein und weitet sie vorsichtig. Vermutlich um mir klar zu zeigen, was auf mich zukommt.

Es zieht, keine Frage. Ein seltsamer Druck. Ich gebe zu, es tut weh. Aber wenn ich jetzt nicht hier und auf der Stellt von ihm gevögelt werde, werde ich wahnsinnig. 

“Ja, ja, ist okay.” Nicke ich, ziehe ihn mit meinen Beinen näher ran. Ich zittere am ganzen Körper. 

Aber zu meiner Verteidigung, im Bad ist es kalt. 

Er legt seine Hand flach auf meinen Bauch, zieht die Finger raus und legt seinen Schwanz an mein Arschloch. 

Dann schiebt er ihn rein. Langsam und stetig. Füllt mich mehr aus, als ich erwartete. Aber was hab ich auch bitte erwartet? Es ist Glück und Qual zugleich. So warm. I beruhige mich selbst mit dem Gedanken, dass es nur besser werden kann. 

Es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er ganz drin ist. Sein Hüfte an meinem Arsch. 

Ich atme tief. Versuche mich anzupassen. 

Er hält still und gibt mir Zeit. Aber ich spüre wie seine Muskeln anspannen, geil darauf einfach los zu legen. Ungeduldig. Seine Hand wandert meinen Bauch herab, massiert meinen Schwanz um die Sache zu beschleunigen. Immerhin sieht er gut in darin aus. 

Was rede ich da, mein Schwanz sieht immer gut aus. 

Er fängt langsam an zu sich bewegen. Kleine Stöße. Es zwickt, aber wird besser mit jedem Bisschen. Feuchter. Die Bewegungen werden schneller, eifriger. Bis ich mir sicher bin, dass er kein Bock mehr hat zu warten.  


“Kann ich?”  


“Ja, okay.” Ich nicke vorsichtig, spanne an in Ehrfurcht. Der Schmerz wird langsam erträglich, verschwindet hinter dem angenehmen Gefühl. Wird schon, denke ich.  


Dann schiebt er einfach das ganze Ding rein. Ich stöhne auf. Ouch?

Er wird schneller, ungeduldig. Ich lass ihn, greif nach seinen Armen als kleiner Komfort. Doch er schiebt mich zurück in die Wand. 

Einzelne Strähnen seiner Haare kitzeln an meinem Hals, als er rein beisst. Ich zucke zusammen. Das war ein bisschen zu hart für meinen Geschmack. 

Eventuell hält er sich gar nicht mehr zurück, stößt in mich rein mit ganzer Kraft. Es ist ein Wunder, wenn Ari mein Stöhnen nicht hören kann. 

Das eine Mal, dass ich bereue laut im Bett zu sein. 

Ich bewege keinen Zentimeter meines Körpers. Immerhin ist das Ficken selber gut. Ich lass das angenehme Gefühl in meine Lenden wandern. Jeder Stoß bringt mich ein bisschen näher. Mit meinen Füßen geschlossen hinter seinem Rücken und meine Hände fest am Rand des Tresens, lass ich ihn machen was immer er will.

Er ist lang im Rhythmus verloren, fokussiert auf das Geschehen. Er sieht so wütend aus. Ich lache, als er sich vor Konzentration auf die Unterlippe beisst. So heiß und zerzaust. 

Seine Augen fixieren mich in der Sekunde in der das Lachen meinen Mund verlässt. Alles andere als amüsiert. Fuck. 

“Halt den Mund.” Knurrt er, greift meinen Hals zu fest und stößt mich hart in die Wand. 

“Max!” Schreie ich erschrocken. Ziehe seine Finger weg. 

Ok, das wars. Ich hab erwartet, dass er grob wird, aber nicht, dass er mir weh tut. 

“What the fuck!?”

Er sieht bloß verwirrt aus und hört auf. Toll, jetzt bin ich total aus dem Konzept. 

“Was?”

“Das tat weh!”

“Und?”

“Willst du mich verarschen!?”  


Genervt von seinem Verhalten grabe ich meine Nägel in seine Arme und kratze so hart, dass es definitiv weh tun muss.  


Doch das Arschloch wagt es auch noch zu stöhnen. Beugt sich runter und stößt in mich rein.

Meine Augen werden riesig und ich sehe, dass er genauso überrascht ist, wie ich. Beschämt, sogar. Interessant. 

Endlich, etwas womit ich spielen kann. 

“Wag es dich-“

“Gefällt dir das?” Flüstere ich, excited. Tippe mit meinen Fingerspitzen seine Seiten entlang. 

“Fuck off-“ es endet in einem unbeholfenen Stöhnen, als ich den Rest des Weges runter kratze. Bringe ihn wieder dazu, in mich rein zu stoßen. 

“Du masochistischer motherfucker.”

Er atmet zittrig, beugt sich zu mir herunter und lehnt seine Stirn an meine. Ich sehe wie geil ihn das macht. Seine Augen fragen nach mehr, auch wenn er sich nicht wagt es auszusprechen. 

“Mach weiter.” Flüstere ich, ziehe meine Nägel nur oberflächlich über seinen Rücken, um ihn zu zeigen, wer die Kontrolle hat. Er macht weiter, langsam. 

“Schneller.” Verlange ich. Provokativ, mit Absicht. Er macht schneller, weiß genau, was ich hier mache. Aber er gehorcht. Bittet still darum, dass ich es nochmal mache. 

“Tiefer, Max.” 

Er geht tiefer. Knurrt, als wenn er nie gelernt hat zu sprechen. Ich weiß, was er will. Das heisst nicht, dass er es bekommt. 

Das hat er davon. 

“Mach weiter,” lache ich, “mach, das ich komme.”

Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht sagen sollen. 

“Du unerträglicher, kleiner Wichser!”

Ich quietsche erschrocken, als er mich vom Tresen zieht, umdreht und mit dem Gesicht herab rein drückt. Eine Hand fest um meine Hände hinter meinem Rücken, die andere in meinem Haar. Ich realisiere kaum was passiert, das stößt er auch schon wieder in mich rein. Fest und tief. 

Es trifft mich unerwartet, und damn, genau an der richtigen Stelle. Zwingt ein Stöhnen aus mich raus, dass ich so noch nie von mir gegeben habe. Gerade, als ich dachte, ich hätte die Kontrolle über die Situation. 

Damn it. 

Er zieht langsam heraus, so verdammt langsam. Und gerade, als ich glaube, er wird es nicht wieder tun, stößt er wieder rein. Lässt mich aufheulen wie eine kleine Bitch. 

“Gefällt dir das?” Er verspottet mich, sagt es genauso wie ich vorhin. Dieser Bastard. 

Er zieht wieder raus, doch dieses Mal belässt er es dabei. Nicht schon wieder. 

“Soll ich weiter machen?” 

Er klingt so angepisst. 

“Maaaax-“ heule ich, versuche gegen seinen Griff anzugehen. 

“Mach weiter, bitte!?” Schreie ich, unglaublich genervt, aber er bewegt sich einfach nicht. Warum hört er immer dann auf, wenn es gerade gut wird? Fuck!

Ich trete ihn mit meinem Fuß. 

“Komm schon, du scheiss Cocktease!”

Er stößt rein mit so viel Kraft, zieht mich zurück auf seinen Schwanz mit einer Hand in meinem Nacken. Ich schreie vor Schreck. Wenn Ari das nicht gehört hat, ist er entweder taub oder tot. 

“Macht dich das ernsthaft geil!?” 

Er nickt, lacht, beisst schon wieder in meinen Nacken. Fucking weirdo. Aber er trifft die richtigen Stellen, das lasse ich ihm. 

Ich lehne meine Stirn auf den Tresen mit einem Stöhnen, genieße das Gefühl seines Schwanzes, welcher immer und immer wieder in mich rein stößt. 

“Scheiss… dreck… mother… fucker…” kriege ich noch hin zu krächzen. Jedes Mal trifft er den Spot, bringt mich näher, bis ich fürchte, dass ich es nicht mehr länger ertragen kann. Endlich. 

“Fick dich, Ich- Ich glaub ich-“

Er greift meinen Schwanz, und mehr braucht’s nicht. Ich verliere jeden Sinn, vergesse mein Umfeld. 

Meine Sicht und mein Verstand werden schwarz bis ich die Grenze überschreite und laut aufheule. So laut. Mein ganzer Körper spannt an, meinen Nerven elektrisiert. 

Jeder Stoß hält die Flammen am Leben, entzündet sie neu bis sie erlischt und in ein warmes Glühen übergeht. All meine Muskeln entspannen sich. 

Ich schmelze in die kühle Marmor Oberfläche und verweile im Orgasmus afterglow. 

Jesus fucking Christ. 

Er hat schlimmeres verhindert, hat das meiste in seiner Hand aufgefangen. Dann wischt er es einfach auf meinem Rücken ab. Ugh. 

Das Waschbecken ist literally direkt neben uns. 

“Hurensohn.”

Er ist noch da wo er vorher war. 

“Immer noch nicht fertig?”

Er seufzt. 

“…Ich bin nicht 20, Jiwa.”  


“Und?”

“Es dauert halt ein bisschen länger.”  


“Beeil dich.”

Ich frag mich was ‘ein bisschen’ länger bedeuten soll. Das konstante Stoßen wird ein wenig umkomfortabel, reibt an einige sensitive Stellen. Aber er bemerkts, hebt mich zurück auf den Tresen in eine angenehmere Position. 

“Sorry.” Flüstert er, küsst meine Schläfe. 

Es ist nice. Beruhigend. 

Ich schließe meine Augen, lasse mich in seine Brust fallen. Er ist also doch in der Lage nett zu sein.

Jeder Kuss, jede Berührung kitzelt auf meiner Haut. Er vergräbt seine Finger in meinem Haar, küsst meine Stirn, meine Wange. Weiter runter bis er meine Lippen erreicht und ich öffne sie, erlaube ihm mich zu küssen. Er stöhnt in meinen Mund. 

Das ist sehr viel mehr mein Style. 

Ich spüre wie er langsamer wird, tiefer geht. Weniger Reibung. Er macht es erträglicher für mich. 

Ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken, vergrabe meine Finger in seinem Haar. Es ist so weich. Seine Bewegungen sind nicht länger fest und hart, sondern langsam und tief. Zärtlich. Einfühlsam. 

Ich beisse in sein Schlüsselbein, versinke meine Nägel in seiner Brust. Er versucht das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Ich zwingen ihn es nochmal zu machen. 

Plötzlich seufzt er, seine Atmung wird schneller. Er lehnt sich runter zu mir und sein ganzer Körper spannt an. Seine Stöße werden wieder schneller, härter, unregelmäßig. 

“Warte, Max?”

Ein einziges, verzweifeltes Wimmern entflieht ihm und plötzlich klatscht er seine Hand auf meinen Mund, drückt mich zurück in die Wand und beisst mir schon wieder in den Hals. Fest und verdammt schmerzhaft. Ich schrei in seine Handfläche während er in mir kommt. 

Es dauert nicht länger als eine halbe Minute. Dann lässt er endlich los. Drückt einen kleinen Kuss auf die Bissstelle, als wenn es das besser machen würde.

Ich schlag ihm ins Gesicht. 

“Ow-“  


“Du scheiss Bastard!”

Er hebt bloß eine Augenbraue. 

“Hast du gerade in mir abgespritzt!?”

“Du bist ein Kerl, Jiwa.”

“Du bist ekelhaft!”  


Das kleinste Klopfen ertönt von der Tür. 

Er zeigt mir den Mittelfinger, zieht raus und teleportiert davon. 

“Nein, nein, nein-!” Schreie ich, schaffe es gerade so mich mit einem Handtuch abzudecken. 

Aber Ari öffnet einfach die Tür, steckt seinen Kopf durch den Schlitz mit einer Scheibe Bacon in seinem Mund.

“Seid ihr endlich fertig? Ich muss kacken.” Sagt er ganz entspannt. 

“Verpiss dich!”

Ich werfe eine Shampoo Flasche nach ihm, doch er rennt lachend davon. 

Niemals. wieder.


End file.
